Percy Jackson AUs
by PixelatedFangirl
Summary: Just some PJO AUs I work on when I'm bored or when I want to write :D Also, unfortunately I can't reply to guest reviews :( I'll write replies here in the desc though! lacyboo97: Thank you for reminding me! I totally forgot to add that detail and explain. The walls are very thin in the condo. I'll add it in right now :)


'We both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we're standing in the hallway avoiding each other' AU

* * *

One positive thing about my situation: I was in an area of complete silence. Perfect for reading. That didn't last long though.

A few minutes after I'd gotten kicked out of my apartment and into the hallway by my roommate Piper, I started to hear shouting coming from the apartment next to ours. Suddenly, the door swung open and a boy with dark black hair fell out, the door slamming shut behind him. I bit my lip, trying to contain myself and not burst out laughing. At least when I got kicked out I didn't fall face first onto the wood floor.

Slowly, he started to get up. He winced as he stood, hand on his side.

"Broken hip, grandma?" I blurted. His head shot up and I swear to God his eyes were the most enthralling sea-green color I'd ever seen. For a second, I was lost in them, until I realized how awkward this situation was. I looked back down at my book as if nothing had ever happened. I tried to focus on the architecture in the book, tried to not look up again, but I found my eyes wandering back to the blue-eyed stranger. He was sitting on the other side of the hallway, trying to untangle his earbuds. I watched him in the most subtle way possible, though he caught me staring again. He smiled, lighting up the room. My eyes flitted away and I started to study my book again.

We sat there for what felt like a good ten minutes until he got up and stood in front of me. I looked up. His hands were stuffed his jean pockets, his blue t-shirt worn down to the point where you could barely read the writing on it anymore, and to top it all off, he had a sun-kissed tan and messy black hair.

"Can I sit?" he grinned.

"Uhm.." I answered stupidly. I guess he took that as a yes, because he plopped right down next to me.

"So..," he said, rubbing his neck. Insert internal sigh here.

"I'm assuming we both got kicked out for the same thing. Unless you stole beer in the fridge that wasn't yours?"

"Yup," he laughed and added, "And I did steal a couple… but he doesn't know yet."

Chuckling, I put my book down to the left of me, and placed my arms behind my head.

"Percy Jackson," he said, and assuming that was his name, told him mine.

"Annabeth Chase. And please don't say something cheesy like 'Oh, what a beautiful name' or something completely crap."

He scoffed, " _Please_. I can do so much better than cheesy pick-up lines," he promised, facing away and turning back around, only to give me the most heart-melting smile possible. "So, Annabeth Chase, would you like to go get some coffee downstairs?"

"That _was_ a cheesy pick-up line," I pointed out.

"At least give me some credit wise girl."

"Alright. Lets go get coffee." He beamed and shot right up, extending his hand to help me up. I laughed and grabbed my book before he started pulling me along to the stairs.

"So why haven't we met before? We're neighbors," I questioned, because quite honestly, I just realized I'd met him in a condo hallway. He could be completely insane.

"Oh! My roommate and I just moved in a week ago. I love surfing and the beach here in Cali is great," he answered simply, starting to run down the stairs. Not insane, but fast.

"We should set them up sometime, what's his name?" I asked, sprinting down after him.

"Jason." And that's when it hit me. I had to stop running just to laugh. Percy stopped running and looked back at me, clearly puzzled.

"Oh my god, that's who my roommate, Piper's in there with. They probably kicked us both out because the walls are so thin. We'd.. overhear..." I told him, trailing off on the last part. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess it's a win-win," he smirked, "I got to meet you and now we're heading out for coffee. And they're.. having fun…? Also we don't have to hear it so we've won twice."

I snorted, catching up to him on the staircase, "I can't believe you've been here for what? A week? And they've already hooked up?"

"Everyone's always a slut for Jason," he replied.

"Memes?" I asked.

"What? You don't like a good meme? I can't date someone who doesn't appreciate a good meme," he answers playfully.

"So this is a date?"

"For a wise girl like you, you sure ask a lot of questions."

I scoffed, passing him on the stairs and walking onto the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the cafe. After I didn't hear footsteps behind me I glanced over my shoulder.

"Stop staring at my ass Jackson."

"W-what? No, I would never. I-I was just.. noticing how great tonight's weather is," he stuttered, starting to whistle casually. Without even looking up at the sky I knew what the weather was like. Cloudy and overcast.

"Sure," I agreed. He caught up to me and we walked side by side for the next few blocks. I was glad he wasn't a talkative person, or at least he didn't seem like one, because as much as I love making witty banter with strangers, 'silence is golden'. The town was as busy as the sky was cloudly. Shops were buzzing with people, and cars whizzed by, yet there was a silence in the noise. I looked over at Percy, his eyes glowing with wonderment at the little town.

"I wasn't wrong," he finally said, "It is beautiful." I nodded solemnly, then pointed at the coffee shop just across the street. He reached for my hand and pulled me along, breaking into a sprint. Before I could even protest, I was dragged across the street full of cars.

"Are you crazy?!" I screamed. Cars screeched to a stop and some horns honked, but Percy kept running, hand grasped tightly around mine. I decided it probably wouldn't be in my best interest to let go now.

"Nope! Just impulsive!" he yelled back.

We finally made it to the other side, breathing heavily.

"That's probably the wildest thing I've ever done," I managed, "and most dangerous. I mean, we could've been killed. Someone could've killed us! Do you-" I stopped when I noticed a goofy grin spread across Percy's face, and he squeezed my hand lightly. That's the moment I became fully aware that he was holding my hand. I pulled back and punched him playfully on the arm. Spinning around on my heel, I started making my way towards the cafe entrance. He beat me to it, holding the door open like a perfect gentlemen. I gave him a 'really?' look, then entered.

The cafe was probably my favorite place to hang out, it gave me such a warm feeling. _And_ it had free wifi. The architecture inside gave me inspiration for most of the projects for my college classes. Huge windows were everywhere, to let natural light in, and the arches were lined with the most intricate designs that you could study for hours. Though I appreciated the modern touches around the cafe too, like the counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The couches and chairs were what brightened the place up though; hot pinks, lime greens, and neon blues.

"This place is awesome," Percy said.

"I know. The architecture in this place is amazing," I replied.

"You're into that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah. Someday I hope to build something that lasts. You know, like in people's minds and physically. It's my major in college, architecture."

"Damn, that's cool. Are you into modern architecture or stuff similar to the Greek's style?"

"Oh gosh! I love Greek architecture. I'm thinking about traveling there soon, or maybe studying abroad in Europe..," I trailed off, thinking about all the possibilities. He laughed, and I could feel a warm blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Okay, okay sorry. We aren't here to talk about architecture, lets order some coffee," I said, stepping up to the counter.

"Nah, I think it's really cool. After we order you can tell me all about it. I noticed that book in your hand earlier, is that on architecture?" he asked. I nodded and passed him my book, then ordered two coffees for both of us. I was reaching for my wallet, but Percy just shook his head and shoved it away, reaching into his pocket.

"I've got it," he said, and pulling out a ten he added, talking to the worker, "Keep the change."

"Thanks," I said. He made a gesture as if to say 'no problem' and smiled. I returned the favor, then led him over to my regular table in the corner. He put my book down on it, but before we could sit down, our orders were called. We grabbed them, thanked the employees, and headed back to our table. We talked for awhile, about architecture, Percy's surfing competitions, and just our lives in general. We also settled the whole meme thing. I actually don't mind them.

By the last drop of coffee in our cups, we were basically experts about one another, and it had been almost two hours, so we decided to walk back to the condos. When we got there it was one a.m., but I couldn't help wanting to spend more time with him.

"Y'know, at the beginning of the night I kind of resented Jason, but now I'm glad he kicked me out into the hallway. I got to meet you," Percy grinned.

"I could've done without meeting you and your cheesy comments. I'm just glad Piper let me bring my book," I replied. He shook his head and leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek.

"G'night wise girl," he murmured, slipping into his apartment and shutting his door.

"'Night seaweed brain."

* * *

"Hey!" Piper beamed as I walked in the door, shutting it behind me.

"I'm guessing it went well with Jason?"

"Mhmm," she grinned wickedly, biting her lip, "Sorry I had to kick you out." Then her eyes got all wide like those bug glasses your science teachers wore just to creep the class out. "Oh! And he mentioned something about him having a roommate," she said in a sing songy voice.

"Well then I guess I'll have to meet him sometime Pipes," I told her. But turning around, and heading to my bedroom I smiled to myself, knowing that I'd already met the beautiful blue-eyed stranger from across the hall.


End file.
